


Green Eyed Little Monster

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian is of age, DickDami Week 2016, DickDami Week Smut Challenge 2016, M/M, Mention of BirdFlash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but there definitely is porn, dickdami, no child porn here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For DickDami Week 2016 (Smut Challenge).</p><p>Damian had closed his eyes, trying to sooth the heat that had stained his skin from a petty emotion like jealousy. He knew it must not be attractive on his features. When he opened them, he found himself nose to nose with the older man, who's gleaming eyes and lopsided smirk was enough to make even the devil himself repent for his sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Little Monster

**Author's Note:**

> for DickDami Week 2016 Smut Challenge - Jealousy (with a side of praise kink). Please be warned, this features an explicit relationship between Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne, both who are consenting adults, but all the same.

It wasn't difficult to get under his skin. Even Damian was self aware enough to recognize that he was easily irritated. But there was annoyance, and then there was this.

It wasn't like he didn't already know about them. He had heard about their history in brief, was told all about the 'epic bromance', as it were, that the red headed speedster and Grayson shared. Though, if Damian were being honest, he had forced himself for far too long to believe that a deep friendship was the only thing the two ex-Titans shared. An inexactitude, much to his dismay, he could no longer hold on to. Because down there, on the bottom floor in the grand foyer of the manor, Damian could see just what kind of friendship the two had. The way that West had brushed his lips against Grayson's neck, Damian felt the heat of jealousy crawl up his neck and cover his ears. He felt like a child again. Spoiled. Arrogant. And selfish. Grayson belonged to him. Even when he was just a child, Damian had made it known that the two of them were simply the best. That nothing could compare to their partnership. Certainly, nothing that this Wally could offer.

He was sure he had grown out of that by now. Or mostly, anyway. Fact is, Damian knew when he was unbeatable. And he simply didn't like being told otherwise. And it wasn't as if this red head, who simply just won't shut up, god it's like Dick times two... was telling Damian that Dick was his alone. It wasn't a challenge. And it certainly wasn't an act of betrayal on Dick's part, who had taken the liberty of kissing Wally on the cheek but backing away casually. Damian held his breath at that, wondering if maybe the annoying one had a temper that could rival Damian's. Then again, who did? Still, the speedster went in for a casual hug, some hushed words that made Dick giggle and left as easy as that. Damian waited for Dick to leave the room before he would get up himself to be anywhere but there. But he froze, head still ducked behind a large railing of the upstairs banister when Dick spoke.

"You know, for a Robin, I'm quite embarrassed at your lack of hiding skills." Dick turned with his arms folded, his eyes closing in and narrowing on the hunched over form he could just make out behind the railing above. Truth was, he didn't know just who it was up there (though he was certain it wasn't Jason for the mere fact that the man's shoulder width alone would give him away). But shock didn't even come to mind when the narrow figure stood up to reveal that it was Damian. "Bruce would be ashamed."

Damian clicked his tongue, rolled his eyes before turning on his heel and pushing his back against the railing, crossing his ankles and folding his arms snug against his chest. "If I wanted to be unseen, you would not have found me so easily, Grayson." Damian had closed his eyes, trying to sooth the heat that had stained his skin so from a petty emotion like jealousy. He knew it must not be attractive on his features. When he opened them, he found himself nose to nose with the older man, who's gleaming eyes and lopsided smirk was enough to make even the devil himself repent for his sins.

"I think you were too preoccupied to be considering what may and may not constitute as a reasonable hiding place for eavesdropping."

"If I were eavesdropping, don't you think I'd be within a closer range?" Damian quirked an eyebrow upward, much in the same way Dick had seen Bruce do so, with a playful smile almost tugging on his lips. Must be a genetic thing, Dick mused.

"My point exactly..." Dick pushed in closer, enough so that he could taste Damian's breath, which no doubt had a spice in it, like cinnamon. And if that alone didn't make Dick's mouth salivate a little more, then perhaps the knowledge of just how good Damian tasted did. "Just admit it, you were sneaking around because you're jealous of Wally."

"Tt." Damian's eyes, once promising sweet temptation, turned sour in an instant as he glared. "Not on your life, Grayson." Damian kicked himself off the railing, moving to duck out of Dick's way as he headed for his room. This wasn't the first time the two of them had crossed some boundaries. But Dick pulling the jealousy card was far too much for Damian. Mostly because Grayson was right. He was jealous of Wally West. He wanted to be in the open like that, kissing Grayson's neck and jaw, whispering nonsensical words and wrapping up in the warmth that was Dick Grayson's affection. But he wouldn't get that. No, Dick was far too careful with their relationship, keeping it so only a few select people knew, so that Damian's father, Batman, didn't skin the older boy alive were he to find out. No doubt, Bruce would have a heart attack if he knew just what his first Robin and his son were doing in the small dark of the night behind closed bedroom doors. Or rain soaked alleys. Damian tried not to think too much about that night, for fear of the fond and explicit memory breaking his facade. He was supposed to be cool and collected. And if he let one emotion through, they all would break down his doors, crashing around him like wild waves, drowning him. And he wasn't ready to do that just yet.

When Dick watched Damian stalk down the hallway, he knew he had hit a tender spot. After all, this was his Robin, no matter what Bruce said or did. No one understood Damian like Dick did, and Dick knew that the younger boy was, in fact, jealous. Jealous that he didn't get that kind of attention publicly. Jealous that it wasn't painfully obvious Dick belonged to him and that he belonged to Damian. He had hurt his Dami. He didn't give himself a minute to think, didn't allow himself a moment to collect his thoughts, just ran towards Damian's direction, bracing himself against Damian's now closed door. He didn't even knock, knowing he'd be turned away. It's how Damian was. When he was uncomfortable, he shut everything out. It was all. Or nothing.

Closing the door behind him, Dick sighed as Damian clearly looked to be heading towards his bed with a sketchbook and pencil in his mouth. When Dick caught sight of that, he couldn't hold himself together. The way Damian's lips wrapped around the edge of the pencil, his hair a mess probably from tugging at it with frustration, his eyes darkened with one of his moods. He reached forward, tugging Damian close before pulling the pencil out of his mouth and crashing his lips against his. Damian stiffened, freezing where he stood for all of a second before he gave in.

It was messy. Sloppy even. But Damian didn't care. Not when Dick's hands ran up under his shirt, his fingers splaying out across the flat of his stomach, pushing him closer and closer to the bed before Dick broke the urgent kiss with a smile on his face. "I think it's cute..." He said, knowing it would rile the younger further. Grabbing a fistful of Damian's shirt, he pulled the fabric up and over his head before grabbing onto his hips, spinning him around so that his back lay flesh against Dick's chest.

Damian closed his eyes, biting his lips as Dick's hands began to roam the newly exposed skin, starting with his forearms, trailing up to his biceps and across his chest only to fall down his front and resting dangerously low on his hips, his thumbs hooked into the waist of Damian's jeans, tugging them down just slightly to only expose more skin. He let out a soft moan when Dick's lips found his ear. "Think it's adorable that you want this..." He brushed his lips against Damian's neck, earning a soft sigh, "That the idea of anyone else getting this close gets you all irritated and bothered."

Damian was quick to argue against that point, only to find his words evolving into a mangled gasp when Dick bit roughly at Damian's shoulder, his hand dipping into the younger's jeans and palming him through his boxers. He found himself pushing in to Dick's touch, realizing that all too quickly, the older man had him right where he wanted him. And when Dick Grayson wanted something, it was simply best to let him have it. "So eager..." Dick's thumb began playing with the head, pushing against the sensitive skin while Damian whined. Slowly forcing his hips back, he could feel just what kind of effect this was having on Dick and he smiled, if and only for a moment.

"Seems I'm not the only one."

Damian felt the low chuckle in Dick's chest long before he felt his jeans being pryed open, pushed to the ground with his boxers, a warm hand wrapping around his length. Damian understood the message, loud and clear; now was not the time for jokes. Still, Damian pushed himself into Dick's erection, could feel what his bare skin was doing to him, and though he wasn't smiling, Damian found bliss in the way Dick groaned.

"You're a tease."

Wonder where I got that from? Damian kept the words to himself. For now, Dick was playing nice. And while Damian loved to push boundaries, right now, all he craved was everything his lover had to offer. And for the moment, that meant slow and euphoric strokes and hungry kisses on his heated skin. Heated skin and heated pool inside Damian's stomach. If he wasn't careful, the night would be over too soon. But Dick's hands felt so good and he just simply didn't want to stop. "Grayson...."

"What is it?" Dick cooed in his ear. He knew Damian was close. Could feel the way his muscles began to tighten, the way he strained to keep his posture. But he wouldn't let Damian have that. "Use your words, Baby Bat."

Damian mostly hated that, except when Dick had let the pet name slip past his lips softly, like it was almost dirty.

"I'm.. If you don't..." Damian tried to keep calm, but Dick picked up the pace a little, his other hand sure to hold Damian's hips back to prevent him from helping himself. "Stop, or I'll..." Damian gasped when Dick thumbed over the head, massaging precum into the sensitive skin. "I'm going to come..." Damian's cheeks were reddened, his vision nearly blurry as he wobbled on the edge of his pending orgasm. Dick let go though, and Damian yet again could hear him smiling.

"You always were so easy for me." Dick let of softly, letting Damian slump to the floor gently while he pet Damian's hair.

After only a moment, Damian had caught his breath again, and decided that he had fallen victim to this game for too long. Reaching forward, he was quick to loop his fingers inside of Dick's belt-loops, pulling the man closer while Damian mouthed at Dick's arousal. It earned Damian exactly what he wanted, and that was a loud curse and praise in Damian's name. With help, he pulled Dick's pants and briefs down, only enough to give him what he wanted, letting gravity do the rest of the work, before wrapping his hand at the base and taking as much of Dick's length in his mouth as he could.

"Fuck..." Dick hissed, his hips involuntarily bucking forward into Damian's mouth. The first time they had done this, Dick was more than concerned for Damian's well being. But with a fire in his eyes that only hell it's self could create, Damian would not stand on such delicacies. Not when the younger arched his back, moaning obscenely with every lap his tongue took around Dick's cock.

Dick pushed his hands into Damian's hair, tugging gently as Damian let his hand fall behind him. "You're so good, Damian..." Damian looked up through thick lashes, a dark smile dancing in his eyes. It made Dick's heart skip a beat or two. "So good." Damian moaned louder. "You like that? Me telling you how good you are? Reminding you how gorgeous you look with your lips wrapped around my cock?"

Dick watched as Damian's hips began to rut against nothing, his hand that had once been used for balance, now being used to open himself up, pushing Damian closer to the edge. Dick knew full well that as much as Damian wanted to touch himself, he wouldn't. He was far too disciplined and far too much of a perfectionist to finish himself first. "So beautiful..." Dick hushed, thumbing the side of Damian's face. "More beautiful than anyone I've ever seen. Even more than Wally..." Dick knew it was a gamble to say such things. But his gamble paid off when Damian nearly cried out, sucking hard, stroking faster, rocking his hips as though nothing but the idea alone would get him off.

Dick tugged Damian back, pulling the younger up to his feet only to push him back onto the bed before shedding the last of his clothing. Grabbing him by the hips, Dick flipped Damian onto his stomach, watched as the green eyed little monster who had welcomed him in his bed pushed himself up in the air, arching his back, whining at the loss of contact. "You should see yourself, Dami..." Dick said, reaching for the bottle of lube that Damian had somehow managed to snag when Dick wasn't looking, using a safe amount. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his beloved. "All ready for me, practically begging..."

"Please, Grayson..."

"I'm not sure you're completely there yet..." Dick pushed himself up against the tight muscle, watching as Damian squirmed when he didn't push in. "Convince me..."

"Grayson!" Damian cried, clenching the sheets, desperate to be touched. "Dick! Please!"

"Please, what?" Dick let his hand gently brush the weight of Damian's still leaking erection.

"Fuck me..." Damian pushed back, hoping his efforts would reward him.

"Louder, Damian."

"God, Dick, please, just fuck me!" With a smooth and slow push, Dick had the boy under him nearly sobbing, begging for more. And with each thrust, Damian got louder and louder, desperate for release. Yet, he never wanted this to end; the agonizing way Dick had him nearly spilling over with ever thrust, brushing his prostate each time he moved, his hands leaving gentle bruises on Damian's hips as he steadied himself, seeking his own climax.

"That's it, Dami... nice and loud." Damian bit his hand, wondering just how much longer he could take it. The answer was not much, not when Dick finally brought his hand forward and wrapped around Damian's aching cock, pumping him only a few times, out of sync to his own now frantic rhythms. "I want the whole world to hear us..."

When Damian came, he saw stars. Actually saw them. He had heard about that before, through a crude conversation that he enjoyed with Jason not long ago. Had heard that when he was pushed beyond his limit, the orgasm would be so good, it would blind him. And now, Damian understood why Jason had said such a thing.

The world spun, and when he finally regained he bearings again, he found himself tucked away into the crook of Dick's shoulder, nuzzling his nose into his chest while Dick placed soft and sweet kisses on Damian's forehead. "So beautiful..." Another kiss. "So beautiful, and I get to be all yours." Dick just about mumbled into Damian's hair.

"It's the other way around, I think." Damian scrunched his nose up. "it's supposed to be 'and I get to keep you all to myself'". Damian corrected, wondering just how high Dick was on his post-orgasm.

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant, Baby Bat..." Dick tightened his hold, snuggling in to Damian who shifted to his side so that he may look at the post sex glow on Dick's face; Damian always swore the man looked like a woman in her third trimester after a round or two in bed. "What I meant was that I'm all yours." Dick kissed Damian's nose, then slowly made his way to Damian's lips, brushing them tenderly as though he were making sure Damian was real. Because for all he knew, Damian could be a vision of his imagination. An image sent to him from the heavens even, with the soft heat of his sun-kissed skin and the lull of his gentle green eyes. In fact, Dick was sure that this wasn't actually real. That he was probably dreaming.

That is, until Damian shot him a crooked grin and said, "You're so cheesy, Grayson."


End file.
